Love for You
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Siwon jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja ditinggalkan suaminya. Bagaimana usaha Siwon untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun? - - Wonkyu. DLDR! Chapt 3 up.
1. prolog

Kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam. Hatinya telah mati air matanya telah kering. Hidupnya sudah berakhir sejak saat ia sadar bahwa sang kekasih hati sudah tak ada lagi disampingnya. Pipi yang dulu nya gembul itu kini berubah menjadi tirus dan pucat. Tak ada lagi gairah dalam hidupnya. Lelehan caramel yang biasanya berbinar cerah kini meredup menyembunyikan sinarnya. Bibir plum berwarna pink keorange-an itu tak lagi melantunkan tawa merdunya. Semuanya berganti dengan isakkan lirih menyayat hati. Tak ada cinta tak ada hidup. Semuanya telah berakhir dengan kepergian Yunho dari hidupnya.

. . .

Siwon tidak mengerti saat obsidiannya menangkap lelehan caramel itu waktu terasa berhenti. Seolah lelehan caramel itu telah menyedotnya, membawanya ke dunia baru. Dunia yang bahkan tidak nyata namun mampu membuat hati dan jiwanya berdesir. Lelehan caramel itu nyatanya sanggup membuat dirinya berada di atas awing-awang menjelajahi sebuah rasa yang pernah padam dulu. Rasa cinta yang menggetarkan jiwa, memberikan setitik warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Satu hal yang harus ia tahu. siapakah nama pemilik lelehan caramel itu? Dan ia harus bisa memilikinya. Apapun rintangannya meski ia harus menyelami ketujuh samudra atau memetik bintang sekalipun, akan ia lakukan. Demi sang pemilik lelehan caramel.

. . .

holla holla ketemu lagi sama Jo *lambai tangan ala miss universe*. Ada yang kangen kah? ehehe. Jo datang bawa fict baru. Ini hasil dari corat-coret gak jelas gegara galau mikirin judul buat skripsi tapi alhamdulillah gak lama dari corat-coret ini Jo dapet ilham dan judulnya uda di acc *curcol*. ya walaupun temanya uda pasaran tapi kalo temen-temen pada suka Jo akan usahakan apdet cepet.

See you guys ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Joanbabykyu present

Love for You

cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yunho -perubahan marga untuk kepentingan cerita- and other.

Disclaimer : Hanya cerita gaje dan abal ini saja yang milik saya

Warning : Typo(es), Boys love. menimbulkan muntah-muntah dan pusing mendadak. tapi, segaje-gajenya cerita saya tetap saja NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT! DLDR!

a/n : makasih untuk **titik koma **yang telah mengingatkan Jo akan typo dan beberapa kelalaian dalam titik dan koma. Semoga untuk ff ini dan seterusnya tidak ada typo lagi.

. . .

Sinar mentari menelusup masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar melalui celah-celah gorden. Mengusik seorang pria manis yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas dada bidang sang suami. Tak ingin tidurnya terganggu, pria manis itu semakin menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami dan memeluk tubuh itu erat. Meresapi setiap kehangatan yang menjalar pada tubuh dan juga jiwanya.

Merasa terusik dengan gerakan Kyuhyun –sang pria manis-, Yunho –sang suami- mulai membuka matanya menyambut hari. Senyum merekah dibibirnya saat melihat kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha menghindari sinar mentari dengan bibir yang –entah sengaja atau tidak- mem-pout, menjadikan wajah adorable itu nampak semakin imut dan menggemaskan.

"Baby, ini sudah pagi." Yunho berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah tak ingin kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang ia rasakan menghilang walau hanya sejenak.

"Ngg—" Kyuhyun mengerang manja semakin menelusupkan lagi wajahnya pada dada Yunho.

"Aigoo—manjanya istriku. Bagaimana kalau kita sudah punya anak nanti?" Tangannya terulur mengusap sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aish—aku ini pria Yunnie—jadi tidak mungkin bisa hamil dan punya anak." Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. Ia memang akan menjadi sensitif jika membicarakan masalah anak, meski ia tahu jika Yunho hanya menggodanya.

"Ahaha… aku hanya bercanda sayang. Sudah, cepat bangun! Aku harus bersiap-siap ke kantor."

"Akh—jangan!"

Mendengar larangan Kyuhyun, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yunnie. Bolos saja, ne?"

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Ada banyak yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan semakin memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat. Ia bahkan menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada tubuh Yunho. "Bolos sekali saja tidak akan apa-apakan, Yunnie?"

"Tidak bisa, sayang." Yunho menggeleng tegas, membuat Kyuhyun merengut. Kyuhyun bahkan melepaskan pelukannya dan berpindah pada sisi ranjang dan berbaring memunggungi Yunho. Yunho dibuat heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Sayang, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Yunho beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh yang kini sedikit berisi itu dari belakang, tangannya ia letakkan di atas tangan Kyuhyun dan memainkan jari-jari lentik itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, hari ini." Kyuhyun berujar pelan. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini perasaannya tak karuan. Hatinya selalu dilingkupi rasa gelisah yang berlebihan. Dan Kyuhyun mulai bisa tenang lagi saat ia sudah melihat atau mendengar suara Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jadi hari ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya yunho.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinarnya. "aku tidak ingin kemana-mana, yunnie. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seharian ini di rumah." Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, otak pervert Yunho langsung bekerja.

"Jadi, kita akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah? Em, di dalam kamar ini?" Yunho menyeringai. Dan Kyuhyun mulai mengerti kemana arah pikiran Yunho.

"Ya! Pervert Choi!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris saat Yunho mulai memenjara tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kekar Yunho. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho mulai menciumnya dalam, liar dan basah. Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Namun setiap kali Yunho menciumnya, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Permainan lidah Yunho yang terus membelai seluruh permukaan bibir serta mulut Kyuhyun membuatnya mabuk. Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah. Menyerukan betapa ia menyukai setiap belaian lidah sang suami. Begitu paru-paru mereka membutuhkan oksigen Yunho melepaskan pagutannya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun meraup udara sebanyak yang ia mau. Tak berhenti disitu. Yunho melanjutkan aksi mengeksplor tubuh sang istri. Dimulai dari leher hingga titik-titik sensitif lainnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin melayang dalam balutan cinta, setiap kali Yunho berhasil membuatnya mengerang meminta lebih.

Tubuh mereka terhempas di atas ranjang, beberapa saat setelah mereka merasakan kenikmatan tak terkira. Kenikmatan yang mampu menjadi candu. Hingga mereka tak pernah bosan untuk dapat menikmatinya lagi dan lagi. Yunho bangkit dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya. Tangan dan bibirnya kembali bergerak menjamah setiap inchi tubuh milik Kyuhyun itu. Yeah, Yunho memang tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan sekali permainan.

. . .

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menikmati coklat panas yang telah Yunho buatkan. Setelah lelah melakukan aktivitas yang menyenangkan tadi. Mereka keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan bersih dan harum. Berniat mengisi perut, mengganti semua kalori yang telah mereka keluarkan tadi. Yunho sengaja membuatkan Kyuhyun coklat panas sementara dirinya, menyibukkan diri di dapur membuat suatu olahan yang dapat mereka makan.

Selang tiga puluh menit, Yunho keluar dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan yang telah ia buat, yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja makan. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Yunho. "Woah, ini pasti akan sangat enak, Yunnie." Kyuhyun berujar sambil sesekali meneguk ludahnya. Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi ah bukan menyikat habis seluruh makanan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan! Jangan hanya dilihat saja!" Yunho menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Ne!" Kyuhyun berteriak semangat dan mulai menyumpit sepotong daging untuk kemudian dilahapnya. Matanya terpejam meresapi dan menikmati potongan daging yang kini berada dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, sayang?" Tanya Yunho sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menelan semua makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Eum ini benar-benar enak, Yunnie. Boleh aku habiskan semuanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya membuat yunho gemas. "Eh tapi, kalau aku habiskan semuanya nanti Yunnie tidak dapat jatah makan. Kalau begitu kita makan bersama ne, Yunnie?"

Kali ini Yunho tertawa. "Aigoo—kenapa kau imut sekali, _sih_?" mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun sebagai tanda betapa ia gemas terhadap sosok yang berada disampingnya itu. "kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi."

"Andwee—kita makan bersama saja." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Yunho tersenyum. Betapa ia mencintai sosok ini. Sosok yang telah menemaninya selama 2 tahun ini. Dengan satu tahun sebagai masa perkenalan dan berpacaran, satu tahun sebagai pasangan suami istri. Yunho tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok ini. Meski ada berjuta-juta wanita cantik dan seksi disekitarnya. Namun, mereka tidak mampu mengalahkan pesona Kyuhyun. Seorang pria yatim piatu yang selama ini tinggal di salah satu panti asuhan.

. . .

"Hujannya deras sekali." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dari atas balkon apartementnya dan Yunho. Malam ini hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Padahal sebelumnya langit terlihat cerah. Sampai dirasanya sebuah tangan memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Menyalurkan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sedang apa? Disini dingin. Kau bisa sakit." Ujar Yunho. Kyuhyun menoleh dan berbalik memeluk Yunho. Membiarkan tubuh rampingnya berada dalam dekapan hangat sang suami terkasih. Mengirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

"Hujannya deras sekali."

"Aku suka hujan."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Yunho. "Kenapa?" Memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Karena saat hujan, aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Seseorang yang menjadi prioritas dalam hidupku, selain keluarga yang telah membesarkanku. Seseorang yang telah mengajarkanku tentang makna hidup yang sebenarnya. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Yunho menatap lurus ke dalam lelehan caramel Kyuhyun membuat pria manis itu tak sanggup berpaling walau hanya untuk berkedip. "Seseorang yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku." Yunho tersenyum jahil diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ya! Kau mulai lagi." Bibir Kyuhyun merengut imut ditambah dengan pipi gembil yang digembungkan, membuat yunho tak tahan untuk mengecup plumy itu.

Yunho tersenyum melihat semburat merah yang kini mewarnai pipi gembil itu. Meski mereka telah melakukannya berkali-kali, namun Kyuhyun masih saja merona jika ia menyentuhnya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintaimu." Memagut bibir kissable itu dengan lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Air mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menetes dari balik kedua kelopak matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Hatinya dicengkram sebuah perasaan takut yang amat sangat besar. Ia takut. Sangat takut kehilangan sosok yang tengah menciumnya itu.

"Baby, kenapa menganis?" Yunho kaget saat ditengah ciumannya ia merasakan cairan asin. Dan ia semakin kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Tangannya terjulur menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi chubby itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku, Yunnie. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyuhyun memeluk Yunho erat.

"Ssh, apa yang kau bicarakan, sayang?" Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut berharap Kyuhyun bisa lebih tenang dari apa yang tengah ia rasakan. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Meskipun raga kita terpisah. Aku akan selalu ada dalam hatimu."

Kyuhun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menangis dalam pelukan Yunho. Berharap semua kecemasan dan ketakutannya menghilang.

. . .

"Ne, Yunnie. Sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah Eomma."

"Belajarlah dengan baik."

"Ne, aku akan belajar dengan baik, agar aku bisa membuatkan makanan enak untukmu."

"Aigoo—tapi aku jadi kasihan kepada Eomma. Dia pasti akan sangat kerepotan untuk mengajarkanmu memasak. Kau kan sangat 'pandai' dalam urusan dapur."

"Ya Yunnie! Jangan meledekku!"

"Ahahaha.. baiklah selamat belajar, sayang. Jaga dirimu selama aku tak ada disampingmu, Baby. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Ne, yunnie. Kau juga jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah Eomma. Aku mencintaimu, yunnie."

"Aku juga."

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan panggilannya dengan yunho yang saat ini berada di kantor. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sudah berjanji dengan Eomma mertuanya untuk belajar memasak. Ia memang sangat payah dalam urusan masak-memasak. Maka dari itu ia meminta bantuan sang Eomma untuk mengajarinya. Dan untunglah sang Eomma dengan senang hati menyambut niatnya.

Eomma dan Appa Yunho sudah bagaikan orang tua kandung Kyuhyun sendiri. Mereka memberikan kasih sayang yangtulus kepadanya. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan keluarga itu.

. . .

"Aigoo—kau semakin pintar, sayang. Eomma yakin Yunho akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu." Nyonya Choi tersenyum melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi menantunya. "jja! Sekarang kita siapkan semuanya di atas meja makan. Sebentar lagi pasti Yunho datang."

"Ne, Eomma." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil masakannya. Meskipun dibantu oleh Nyonya Choi tapi paling tidak ia juga ikut banyak andil dalam proses memasak tadi. Kyuhyun bergerak kesana kemari membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan, sementara Nyonya Choi menatanya di atas meja makan.

Semetara Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Choi sibuk dengan urusan dapur. Tuan Choi yang tengah menonton siaran berita tersentak kaget saat melihat liputan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang baru saja terjadi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan rasa cemas langsung meliputi hatinya. Bersamaan dengan suara benda pecah dari arah ruang makan, hatinya semakin tak karuan. Ia bergegas beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Samar-samar Tuan Choi mendengar suara sang istri yang bertanya kepada Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Tuan Choi bertanya begitu ia dapat menangkap sosok sang istri yang kini tengah bertanya khawatir kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah mencengkram dadanya. Sementara dilantai telah berserakkan beberapa serpihan kaca yang ia yakini itu adalah pecahan dari gelas. Ia segera membantu sang istri memapah Kyuhyun menuju kursi meja makan. Dan sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang telah memecahkan gelas itu.

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, bergetar tanda satu panggilan. Tuan Choi yang melihat Kyuhyun masih mencengkram dadanya segera mengangkat panggilan atas nama Yunho itu.

"Yeoboseo…"

"…"

"Ne, saya orang tua dari Choi Yunho." Tuan Choi melirik istri dan juga menantunya yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

" …"

"Astaga—ini pasti tidak mungkin. Kau pasti berbohong! Anakku tidak mungkin mengalami kecelakaan."

"…"

"Ba-baiklah, kami akan segera kesana."

"A-appa, si-siapa yang kecelakaan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Rasa takutnya terasa semakin nyata.

"Kyu, Yu-yunho kecelakaan. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Tubuh Kyuhyun hampir saja oleng saat mendengar penututran Tuan Choi. Namun ia masih dapat menahannya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa dikomando. Nyonya Choi sendiri hanya dapat mematung.

. . .

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat juga membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang terasa asing. Ruangan serba putih dengan bau menyengat khas obat-obatan. Kyuhyun tahu ia berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit. "Sayang, kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada asal suara lembut milik sang Eomma mertua yang terdengar parau. Bisa dilihatnya jika wajah cantik itu saat ini sedang bersedih. Mata indahnya tampak sembab dan memerah.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dimana Yunho? Dimana Yunnie-nya? "E-eomma, dimana Yunnie?" Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya terlalu berat untuknya untuk bertanya tentang keberadaan Yunho. Air matanya juga tiba-tiba saja meluncur meski ia tak ingin menangis.

"Sayang…." Nyonya Choi menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yunnie- … kau harus kuat sayang." Air matanya tak dapat ia cegah untuk membasahi kedua pipinya. Meski ia telah berjanji untuk terlihat kuat dihadapan sang menantu. Namun tetap saja rasa kehilangannya jauh lebih besar dari pada janjinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun merasakan dunianya seperti berputar dengan cepat.

_"Ban mobil korban kekurangan angin. Sepertinya korban juga tidak menyadari hal ini. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa mobil yang dinaiki korban sempat oleng hingga akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan." _

_"Maafkan kami. Kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Namun sepertinya Tuhan jauh lebih menyayangi korban."_

Kyuhyun ingat setelah ia melihat dokter yang menangani suaminya keluar dari UGD, ia mendengar penjelasan sang dokter yang tidak dapat ia terima itu. Sang Eomma telah menjerit histeris memanggil nama anaknya. Dan hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah suara sang Appa yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Nyonya Choi segera mendekap tubuh sang menantu yang saat ini tidak mengeluarkan reksi apa-apa. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir deras dipipinya yang menandakan bahwa anak itu kini tengah mengalami kesedihan hyang amat sangat dalam.

. . .

Kyuhyun berbaring dengan posisi menyamping ke kanan di atas ranjang. Disisi itu, adalah tempat biasanya Yunho berbaring jika mereka menginap di rumah orang tua Yunho. Kyuhyun mengusap posisi kosong itu. Pandangan matanya kosong seolah tiada gairah di dalamnya. "Yunnie—ini seperti saat itu 'kan? Saat kau pergi ke luar kota selama tiga hari? Aku juga tidur sendirian saat itu. Lalu kau bilang agar aku cepat tidur. Agar besok pagi saat aku bangun, kau sudah ada disampingku. Iya kan, Yunnie? Jika seperti itu aku akan tidur sekarang. Agar besok aku akan segera bertemu denganmu. Yunnie—aku mencintaimu, Yunnie—" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Matanya terpejam dengan ditemani tetesan-tetesan air mata.

**TBC**

Terima kasih juga atas semua dukungan yang masuk lewat review di prolog kemarin. maaf belum bisa balas semua komenannya semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-teman semua. disini Siwon belum muncul, dan akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya.

semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. See you on the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 2

Joanbabykyu present

Love for You

cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yunho -perubahan marga untuk kepentingan cerita- and other.

Disclaimer : Hanya cerita gaje dan abal ini saja yang milik saya

Warning : Typo(es), Boys love. menimbulkan muntah-muntah dan pusing mendadak. tapi, segaje-gajenya cerita saya tetap saja NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT! DLDR!

"SIWON-SAN!"

"Kyaaa—Siwon-san!"

Siwon berjalan dengan senyum memukaunya. Menebar pesona pada setiap gadis yang kini tengah menjerit, menyerukan namanya. Sesekali matanya berkedip genit, menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk mendekat. Atau menebar flying Kiss pada gadis yang menurutnya sangat cantik hingga gadis itu merasa melayang di atas awang-awang. Jeritan masih memenuhi suasana kampus pagi itu. Suasana yang tak pernah berubah semenjak Siwon mulai memasuki Kampus terkenal di Jepang itu.

Tap tap tap

Suara riuh tadi sekejap terhenti saat terdengar suara gesekan sebuah hak dengan lantai. Suara langkah itu terdengar anggun dan konstan. Wangi parfum terkenal merebak disetiap helaian angin yang dilaluinya. Kini semua mata mulai tertuju pada seseorang yang telah menghasilkan suara gesekan itu. Oh yeah, para gadis yang sedari tadi menjeritkan nama Siwon kembali harus menelan pil pahit saat mereka sadar jika gadis yang memakai dress sewarna merah darah itu adalah sang pemilik pujaan hati.

"Hai cantik." Siwon menyeringai menatap gadis yang kini tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin segera -menggerayangi - memeluk tubuh ramping sang primadona Kampus. Ia bahkan sudah membuka tangannya berharap sosok itu segera menjatuhkan dirinya dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Choi Siwon." Meski suara itu mengalun indah namun Siwon dapat menangkap nada kekesalan di dalamnya. Dan ia amat sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu menggeram kesal.

"Ya cantik?" Siwon tetap dengan nada menggodanya. "kau merindukanku?" matanya mengerling nakal.

"Berhentilah besikap seperti cassanova seperti itu Choi Siwon!" gadis itu berteriak kesal. Sangat kesal. Siwon yang sudah berpacaran dengannya semenjak beberapa bulan lalu itu tidak juga berubah. Lelaki itu masih saja selalu mempermainkan banyak hati wanita. Berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda setiap hari, demi kepuasan batinnya. Lalu, apa gunanya ia sebagai kekasih jika seperti itu?

"Aku hanya memberikan fans service kepada para penggemarku." Siwon menjawab santai sambil terus memberikan flying kiss kepada para penggemarnya. Toh ia sudah biasa melakukan hal itu dan gadis itu juga sudah tahu bahkan dari semenjak sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Nami, -nama gadis itu- hanya dapat menahan kekesalannya. Resiko. Tentu saja menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang tidak pernah mau terikat oleh komitmen, harus menjadikan dirinya untuk memiliki kesabaran ekstra. "Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Aku ini kekasihmu! Seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan perasaanku dari pada perasaan orang-orang tidak berguna itu." Gadis itu akhirnya meledak. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan pria yang paling ia kagumi itu.

"Aigoo—sabar sayang. Jangan mengumpat seperti itu. Nanti kecantikanmu memudar." Siwon masih bertahan dengan nada menggoda menyebalkannya itu. Ia tidak akan pernah takut meskipun pada akhirnya gadis itu akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Lagi pula, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cinta. Ia hanya tertarik dengan ehemfisikehem. Siwon menarik tubuh ramping gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan ciuman basah pada bibir yang dipoles lipstick berwarna pink itu. Itu satu-satunya cara agar sang gadis tidak lagi mengumpat dan memberikan ceramah panjang padanya.

Tindakan Siwon itu sontak membuat semua yang berada disana menahan nafas. Oh pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah disuguhi adegan dewasa secara live. Dan pemeran utamanya adalah pria pujaan hati mereka. setelah beberapa detik mereka lalui, Siwon mulai melepaskan ciumannya. "Sudah aku ada kelas pagi ini. Sampai jumpa lagi, cantik." Lagi dan lagi Siwon mengerling nakal pada Nami yang kini memerah padam akibat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Siwon.

. . .

"Mwo? Yu-yunho Hyung…. I-ini tidak mungkin. Appa, kau pasti bercanda kan?" jantung Siwon berdetak sangat cepat. Lututnya terasa lemas ia bahkan sampai terduduk di atas lantai saking kagetnya mendengar berita dari sang Appa.

"Tidak Siwon-ah, cepatlah pulang." Suara dibalik speaker ponsel Siwon terdengar parau. Itu membuat Siwon sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu adalah benar adanya. Air mata perlahan menetes membasahi pipinya. Tidak. Ia bukan pria cengEng. Tapi, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang yang kita sayangi, menangis hal yang wajar bukan?

"A-aku akan segera pulang, Appa." Siwon menghapus air mata yang sempat singgah dipipinya. Ia bergegas keluar dari appartement yang sudah 4 tahun ini ia tempati.

Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di jepang, ia memang tidak pernah lagi pulang ke korea. Meski pada saat itu Yunho menikah. Bukan karna ia tidak menghargai Hyungnya. Namun pada saat itu Siwon tengah sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. Meski ia sering bermain-main dengan banyak wanita, tapi baginya pendidikan jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

. . .

"Eomma, dimana istri Yunho hyung?" Siwon bertanya pada sang Eomma. Sejak ia datang ke Korea beberapa jam lalu ia tidak pernah melihat istri dari Hyungnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Yang jelas Yunho pernah berkata jika istrinya itu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.

Sang Eomma hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon. Ia sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, mungkin untuk saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum dapat menerima kepergian Yunho. "Ia ada di appaertementnya. Kau ingin kesana untuk melihatnya?"

"Tsk… istri macam apa itu? Suaminya meninggal tapi ia malah berdiam diri di appartement. Bukannya mendoakan Hyung." Siwon menggeram kesal. Ia benarkan? Seharusnya seorang istri menghadiri acara pemakaman hingga selesai, mendoakan suaminya agar arwahnya diterima oleh Tuhan.

"kau tidak akan mengerti Siwon-ah, Kyunie hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima kepergian Yunho yang mendadak ini."

"Tetap saja… tidak seharusnya ia bertingkah seperti itu."

Nyonya choi hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu siwon hanya terlalu menyayangi Yunho. "Sudah! Kau istirahat saja, Eomma akan ke appartement Hyung mu. Eomma khawatir jika membiarkan Kyunie terlalu lama sendirian."

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mulai melangkah ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

. . .

Kyuhyun bediam diri di kamar appartementnya dan Yunho. Matanya terus berpusat pada foto pernikahannya yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang tengah tersenyum lembut sambil menatap wajahnya, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri melihat kamera yang mengabadikan moment sakral itu.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti kembalikan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Hari ini keluarga Choi sedang berada di rumah duka. Ia sendiri tidak ingin menghadirinya, ia yakin jika Yunho akan segera kembali padanya. Kyuhyun memeluk boneka Pikachu pemberian Yunho dengan erat. Mulutnya bersenandung lirih. Kebiasaannya jika ia sedang gundah menanti sesuatu. Air matanya kembali mengalir di pipinya. Tidak ia tidak ingin menangis. Tapi air mata itu selalu jatuh tanpa ia minta. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada belakang boneka itu. "Yunnie…."

"Sayang—" Kyuhyun mendengar suara lembut milik Eomma mertuanya. Namun, ia tak bergeming. Masih tetap bertahan ditempatnya. "Sayang, kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika kini tangan sang Eomma tengah mengusap lembut kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak mau menjawab. Ia masih tetap bersenandung lirih.

Nyonya Choi mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. "Kyu—" Nyonya Choi hampir saja menjerit saat melihat tatapan kosong milik Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti berurai dari balik kelopak matanya. Namun dengan cepat ia berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekap hangat tubuh ringkih milik menantu tersayangnya itu. "Kyuhyun-ah—" Nyonya Choi mencoba memanggilnya. Dan hatinya terasa semakin teriris saat mendengar Kyuhyun terus bersenandung seolah tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

. . .

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi terdiam di ruang tamu appartement Yunho. Mereka baru saja mengantar seorang psikolog –salah satu teman Tuan Choi- yang telah memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Nyonya Choi yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun setiap kali ia berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara, menjadi khawatir. Dan ia segera menelpon suaminya agar segera datang kesana dengan membawa seorang psikolog. Nyonya Choi tahu Kyuhyun pasti terguncang. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya maka ia segera mendatangkan seorang psikolog untuk memeriksanya.

_"Dugaan awal saya, sepertinya Kyuhyun-shi mengalami depresi berat dikarenakan perasaan kehilangan yang dialaminya. Ini sedikit sulit karena Kyuhyun-shi tidak mau berbicara ataupun melakukan hal-hal lain selain berdiam diri memikirkan suaminya yang telah meninggalkannya."_

"Bagaimana ini Yeobo? Kyuhyunie—" Nyonya Choi akan selalu menjadi yang paling khawatir jika sudah menyangkut menantu tersayangnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, Kyuhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja." Tuan Choi segera memeluk tubuh sang istri yang kini mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

Entahlah Nyonya Choi hanya tak habis piker. Kenapa keluarganya tiba-tiba dilingkupi kepahitan-kepahitan tak terduga seperti ini. Setelah Yunho meninggal, kini Kyuhyun mengalami depresi berat. Kyuhyun pasti benar-benar terpukul dengan meninggalnya Yunho, hingga ia menjadi seperti itu.

. . .

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi memapah Kyuhyun menuju kamar Yunho dulu. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun tinggal bersama mereka. merreka tidak akan bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal sendirian jika kondisi Kyuhyun masih seperti itu.

Kyuhyun masih tetap bertahan dengan diamnya, yang sudah ia lakukan semenjak kemarin. Tangannya masih memeluk erat boneka pikachunya dan mulutnya tidak berhenti bersenandung lirih. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu menyayat hati tentang rasa rindunya. Nyonya Choi berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis saat mendengar senandung rindu itu.

"Eomma, Appa." Tuan Choi yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar yang akan ditempati kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara Siwon.

"Ah Siwon-ah kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Siwon hanya bergumam menjawab pernyataan sang Appa. "Itu siapa Appa? Kenapa Appa membawanya ke kamar Yunho Hyung?" Siwon mengernyit heran menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung boneka. Pria yang aneh. Pikir Siwon.

"Ah, kami lupa. Kau belum mengenal istri mendiang Hyungmu. Ini Kyuhyun." Tuan Choi menjelaskan. Sementara Siwon terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun intens. Ia amat sangat penasaran dengan wajah pria yang telah membuat Hyungnya itu berpindah orientasi seksualnya, lebih memilih untuk menikahi seorang pria dari pada wanita seksi sekalipun.

"Sayang—kenalkan. Ini Choi Siwon, adik dari Yunho." Nyonya Choi mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun yang masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

Namun begitu nama Yunho disebut Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Yunnie—" Lelehan caramel itu kembali meredup begitu ia disuguhkan seorang pria tinggi dan tampan mirip dengan Yunnie-nya. Tapi ia tahu pria itu bukan Yunnie-nya. Pria itu bukan kekasih hatinya. Kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka Pikachu itu. Kembali bersenandung lirih menyerukan rindunya.

Siwon tidak mengerti saat obsidiannya menangkap lelehan caramel itu waktu terasa berhenti. Seolah lelehan caramel itu telah menyedotnya, membawanya ke dunia baru. Dunia yang bahkan tidak nyata namun mampu membuat hati dan jiwanya berdesir. Lelehan caramel itu nyatanya sanggup membuat dirinya berada di atas awang-awang menjelajahi sebuah rasa yang pernah padam dulu. Rasa cinta yang menggetarkan jiwa, memberikan setitik warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Siwon tersadar saat si pemilik lelehan caramel itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Astaga ia lupa siapa namanya. Ia tidak terlalu focus mendengar sang ayah menyebut nama itu karna ia lebih tertarik untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan kini ia tahu mengapa Yunho lebih memilih pria yang kini berada dihadapannya dari pada makhluk berdada besar itu.

Dan kini ia dilanda perasaan itu. Perasaan ingin melihat setiap perubahaan ekspresi dari pria itu. Perasaan ingin melihat setiap binaran cahaya yang akan dipancarkan lelehan caramel itu. Perasaan ingin memiliki yang amat besar. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada makhluk berdada besar yang sering ia mainkan. Perasaan ingin melindungi pria itu dari apapun.

**TBC**

maaf untuk keterlambatan update ini. Jo kehilangan mood menulis akhir-akhir ini. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

makasih juga buat yang udah memberikan dukungan untuk Jo lewat review kalian di cahpter 1 kemarin. maaf masih belum bisa balas komenannya tapi semoga di chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian. Dan yang pasti Jo seneng baca review dari temen-temen semua.

Jo juga ada niatan untuk pindah dari sini, soalnya sekarang FFn sulit untuk di akses, beberapa kali Jo juga sulit untuk log in. tapi jika rumah Jo nanti sudah selesai Jo bangun, Jo pasti kasih tau kalau-kalau temen-temen masih mau baca imajinasi-imajinasi Jo.

oya disini ada yang punya twitter kah? kalau ada boleh dong follow jo di at joanbabykyu, nanti pasti Jo follback ko :)

see you on the next chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Joanbabykyu present

Love for You

cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yunho -perubahan marga untuk kepentingan cerita- and other.

Disclaimer : Hanya cerita gaje dan abal ini saja yang milik saya

Warning : Typo(es), Boys love. menimbulkan muntah-muntah dan pusing mendadak. tapi, segaje-gajenya cerita saya tetap saja NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT! DLDR!

Sudah beberapa malam ini, Siwon terserang insomnia mendadak. Semenjak ia menatap lelehan caramel milik sang kakak ipar yang berhasil menyedotnya pada sebuah lingkarang ketertarikkan tiada henti. Semakin ia memejamkan mata semakin ia melihat jelas bayangan si pemilik lelehan caramel itu. Bagaimana mata sendu itu berbinar cerah saat menatapnya meski hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Pikirannya kalut. Ia tahu ini masih terlalu cepat untuk ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh hati. Jatuh hati pada seorang pria bermata sewarna lelehan caramel dengan kulit putih pucat. Pria yang adalah kakak iparnya sendiri, istri dari Hyung yang paling ia hormati dan sayangi.

Siwon mengubah posisinya. Ia yang tadinya tengah berbaring kini mulai mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia melirik ke arah nakas dimana ia meletakkan sebuah jam digital disana. 23.49 .

"Sudah larut ternyata." Siwon bergumam lirih. Ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Melangkah keluar kamar. Suasana terasa hening, hanya ada suara detakkan jarum jam yang terus menerus berputar menunjukkan keangkuhan sang waktu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihentikan perputarannya oleh siapapun. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang terletak disebelah kamarnya. Ruangan dengan pintu kayu mahoni bercat-kan warna coklat. Ruangan dimana sang kakak menyimpan semua suka maupun dukanya. Ruangan dimana sang kakak menyimpan semua rahasianya. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu dengan apa yang telah sang kakak lakukan saat malam telah tiba selama ia dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Siwon berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna coklat itu. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh gagang pintu. Dengan hati-hati ia menekan gagang itu ke bawah hingga menimbulkan geseran pelan pintu itu. Menampakkan isi di dalamnya. Mata Siwon terpaku pada sosok sang pencuri hati. Sosok itu tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam, dengan boneka Pikachu dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa melihat dada itu naik turun tanda bahwa masih ada kehidupan dalam raga pria manis itu. Melangkah mendekat pada sosok itu. Memperhatikan dengan intens setiap inchi wajah manis yang Tuhan ciptakan dengan sempurna.

Bulu mata lentik menghiasi kelopak matanya, setiap kali mata itu terpejam menyembunyikan bola mata sewarna lelehan caramelnya. Pipi gembilnya dengan tulang pipi menonjol menciptakan keimutan yang mutlak. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sang plumy berwarna pink ke-orange-an. Hasratnya menginginkan bibir jokernya untuk terpaut dengan sang plumy, menyesap, melumat, menjilat membuatnya terlihat membengkak dan memerah merekah. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, saat lagi-lagi ia tersedot dengan pesona sang plumy. Tidak. Ia tidak berhak melakukan hal itu. Pemilik plumy itu adalah milik sang kakak dan ia tak ingin mengkhianati sang kakak yang telah tiada itu.

Siwon semakin intens menatap wajah manis itu. Ia hanya ingin memuaskan hasratnya menikmati karya Tuhan paling sempurna yan pernah ia temui, sebelum ia harus kembali kepada rutinitasnya di Jepang sana minggu depan.

Ya. Sudah beberapa malam ini Siwon datang berkunjung ke kamar Yunho yang kini dihuni oleh Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin terus merekam potret Kyuhyun sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum ia harus pergi meninggalkannya untuk 3 bukan ke depan. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di negeri terbit matahari sana. Ia bertekad untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari jurang kepedihan yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun bagi dengan siapapun itu.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam Siwon berdiri memusatkan atensinya pada sosok sang pujaan hati. Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Melanjutkan istirahat yang mutlak diperlukan oleh semua manusia di malam hari. Gerakan Siwon terhenti saat dirasanya sebuah tangan lembut menahan tangan kekarnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tangan lembut Kyuhyun kini menggenggam tangannya. Obsidiannya beranjak menelusuri tangan itu ke atas sampai ia menangkap lelehan caramel itu kini terbuka dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Siwon bisa melihat plumy yang selalu menggodanya untuk membenamkan jokernya disana itu bergerak tanpa suara. Satu hal yang ia yakini, plumy itu menyerukan nama sang Kakak.

Beberapa detik kemudian tangan lembut itu melepas genggamannya. Kembali memeluk erat boneka Pikachu yang tidak pernah lepas dari dekapannya. Dan Siwon kembali menyaksikan bagaimana lelehan caramel itu berubah. Mengosongkan segalanya. Plumynya kembali bergerak-gerak bersenandung lirih. Siwon bisa merasakannya. Perasaan kehilangan yang amat sangat besar.

. . .

"Sayang, ayo buka mulutmu." Nyonya Choi berseru lembut menyuruh menantunya untuk membuka mulut. Ia saat ini tengah menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin makan sendiri, maka ia berinisiatif untuk menyuapinya. Nyonya Choi tersenyum saat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan, ia segera menyuapkan satu sendok bubur sebelum mulut itu tertutup lagi. Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat melihat Kyuhyun mengunyah buburnya sedikit lalu kemudian menelannya.

"Kyu, sudah lama rasanya kita tidak pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Kau ingat? Saat Eomma sakit kau selalu menjaga Eomma. Mengajak Eomma berjalan-jalan ke taman. Kau bilang udara segar akan segera menyembuhkan penyakit. Maka dari itu, Eomma akan mengajakmu ke taman hari ini. Kau mau 'kan?" Nyonya Choi tersenyum meski ia tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan. Kyuhyun masih dengan diamnya. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain membuka mulut, mengunyah lalu menelan. Nyonya Choi tidak menyangka jika menantu kesayangannya itu ternyata amat sangat mencintai putranya. Hingga kini sang menantu masih belum mau membuka diri. Masih memeluk boneka Pikachu yang ia yakini itu adalah pemberian dari putranya

Drtt Drtt

Nyonya Choi menatap layar ponselnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab panggilan atas nama suaminya itu. "Yeoboseo."

"…"

"Haruskah? Aku masih menyuapi Kyunie, yeobo."

"…"

"Ah, baiklah setelah ini aku akan segera kesana."

Pip

Panggilan berakhir. Nyonya Choi kembali menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja makan. Berniat untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun lagi sebelum suara Siwon menghentikannya.

"Ada apa Eomma?"

"Eo, Siwon-ah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Appa mu menyuruh Eomma untuk membantunya di kantor. Kau tahukan semenjak kakakmu meninggal kantor sedikit kacau. Kalau saja kau mau segera masuk ke kantor. Pasti Appamu tidak akan menyuruh Eomma. Lagi pula Eomma tidak mau membiarkan Kyunie sendiri."

"Aku sudah bilangkan Eomma, jika aku akan mulai masuk kantor setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku? Aku hanya tidak ingin Appa di cap buruk oleh para pegawai karna memperkerjakan aku yang bahkan belum mendapat gelar sarjana. Tapi sudah menduduki posisi penting. Tunggulah sampai 3 bulan lagi. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahku dan membantu Appa disini." Siwon memang keras kepala. Apapun yang telah ia rencanakan harus ia capai sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia rancang. Siwon hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik kepada perusahaan sang Appa agar ia bisa mengembangkan perusahaan dengan baik, seperti Appa dan juga Hyungnya.

"Ya, eomma mengerti." Nyonya Choi tersenyum mendapati keteguhan Siwon. Siwon memang berbeda dengan Yunho. Yunho sangat penurut dan juga tidak terlalu banyak main-main, sementara Siwon sangat berpendirian teguh dan terkenal dengan sifat cassanovanya. Tapi Nyonya Choi tidak pernah meragukan hati kedua anaknya. Mereka sama-sama mencintai keluarga yang telah membesarkan mereka. Nyonya Choi amat sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

Siwon memperhatikan sang Eomma yang kini menyuapkan kembali sesendok bubur kepada Kyuhyun. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana bibir itu terbuka dan bergerak-gerak, namun mata dan organ tubuh lainnya tak ada yang bergerak, membuatnya kembali tergoda dengan pesona Kyuhyun. "Eomma, biar aku saja yang menyuapinya. Bukankah Appa sekarang lebih membutuhkan Eomma?" Siwon menawarkan dirinya.

"Eo, kau yakin?"

Siwon mengangguk pasti. Ia hanya ingin mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan sosok sang pujaan hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Nyonya Choi menyerahkan mangkuk bubur yang isinya tinggal separuh itu kepada Siwon. "Ah ya. Jika sudah selesai bisakah kau membawanya berjalan-jalan keluar? Eomma rasa itu bisa membuat Kyunie lebih segar."

"Ne, Eomma."

Setelah kepergian sang Eomma, suasana meja makan kembali hening. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menelan makanannya, ia mulai menyendok satu suap bubur untuk kemudian di asongkannya pada Kyuhyun. Hatinya menghangat saat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Aku hanya sering mendengar Eomma dan Appa memanggilmu Kyu atau Kyunie. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli, karna aku memiliki panggilan khusus untukmu. Baby. Aku akan memanggilmu begitu." Siwon kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menoleh dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Hatinya terasa ngilu saat ia melihat bagaimana cara pria itu menangis. Betapa lelehan caramel itu penuh dengan rasa kecewa dan kepedihan. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung rapuh itu lembut. Menghapus cairan bening yang menodai hamparan pipi putih Kyuhyun. Mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Membisikkan cintanya, menjanjikan cintanya. Namun, apalah daya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya. Walau hanya mengambil nafaspun ia tak sanggup. Dan Siwon semakin membeku saat Kyuhyun memeluk erat boneka pikachunya dan menangis keras. Membenamkan wajahnya di punggung boneka Pikachu.

. . .

Kyuhyun baru saja tertidur. Siwon dengan setianya menemani pria berkulit pucat itu. Tangannya mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi Kyuhyun. Mengambil handuk kecil lalu dicelupkannya pada air hangat, kemudian diperasnya hingga menyisakan lembab pada handuk tersebut. Menyingkap poni Kyuhyun, dan menempelkan handuk tersebut. Cara yang telah dilakukan oleh ribuan orang jika seseorang tengah dilanda demam.

Siwon terpaku menatap sosok yang kini tengah tertidur pulas itu. Ia kaget. Saat Kyuhyun sudah tak menangis lagi. Badannya tiba-tiba menggigil dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ia tidak habis pikir jika seseorang telah lelah menangis bisa sampai terserang demam seperti itu. Setelah lepas dari masa kagetnya Siwon tersadar dan membopong Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Menyuruh seorang maid untuk membawakannya air hangat dan juga handuk kecil bersih.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Memeluk lututnya berharap rasa hangat bisa segera menyergap tubuhnya. Membayangkan bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan milik sang kekasih hati. Cintanya. Namun, seerat apapun ia mendekap tubuhnya, rasanya tetap tidak sama. Sampai dirasanya seseorang menyelimutinya dengan dua lembar selimut hangat. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa kantuk mulai menyergapnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertidur pulas.

. . .

Duk Duk Duk

Siwon yang sudah terbiasa bangun di tengah malam, mengernyit heran saat ia mendengar suara gesekan keras yang disengaja. Dari arah suaranya Siwon tahu jika itu berasal dari kamar sebelah. Kamar yang kini ditempati oleh Kyuhyun. Merasa penasaran, Siwon akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya. Melangkah menuju kamar yang sudah beberapa malam ini ia kunjungi. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar sebuah senandung lagu. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu.

KRIET

Begitu pintu terbuka Siwon langsung disuguhkan dengan sebuah pemandangan. Matanya menangkap sosok sang pria manis tengah duduk ditepi ranjang dengan boneka Pikachu yang tidak pernah lepas dari pelukannya. Kakinya mengayun maju-mundur bergesekan dengan kaki ranjang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'duk duk duk' yang konstan.

Siwon terpaku saat sadar jika suara merdu yang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu itu adalah suara milik pria manis si pencuri hatinya. Suara lembut yang menggetarkan hati. Suara itu bagaikan suara kicauan burung dipagi hari. Memberikan setitik rasa hangat pada hatinya. Meski Kyuhyun selalu bersenandung tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar dengan jelas suara merdu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya dari semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Siwon tidak tahu. Tapi lagi dan lagi pria berlesung pipi itu terperosok kedalam lubang cinta yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun buat. Membuatnya semakin menginginkan sosok itu. Sosok yang masih membentengi dirinya dari dunia luar dengan diamnya. Sosok rapuh yang tengah meratapi kepergian kekasih hatinya.

Suara merdu itu semakin jelas terdengar. Membuatnya berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk membawa sosok itu ke dalam dekapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak. Ia buka seorang pria lancing yang akan mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Meski ia sering bermain dengan banyak wanita. Tapi, ia tidak pernah memaksa kepada wanita yang tidak ingin diajaknya kencan.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pikachunya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menangis. Menumpahkan segala kegundahan yang ia rasakan selama ia berdiam diri. Ia meraung. Menjerit. Menginginkan sang penawar rindu hadir disampingnya. Memeluknya. Memanjanya. Menciumnya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa ia masih bernafas. Ia masih akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia masih akan menemani tidur Kyuhyun. Ia masih akan menemani hidup Kyuhyun hingga ajal menjemput keduanya secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun tidak mau hidup tanpa ada ia disampingnya. Ia ingin mati.

Mati.

Ya. Benar. Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho adalah ia harus pergi dari dunia fana ini. Ia harus meninggalkan kehidupan yang seperti roda berputar ini. Ia harus menyusul Yunho menuju alam keabadian sana.

Siwon tersentak saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri lalu kemudian berlai ke arah laci nakas. Menghambur-hamburkan semua barang yang ada disana. Obsidian Siwon seolah akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun menggenggam sebuah gunting. Tidak. Baby, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Batin Siwon kalut.

Kyuhyun masih menatap gunting tajam itu dengan intens. Sedetik kemudian tangannya bergerak melebarkan gunting itu. Membuka bagian tajamnya untuk kemudian diarahkannya ke nadi kecil yang berada pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebentar lagi. Yunnie kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi tunggu aku. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya semakin mendekatkan gunting itu pada lengan kirinya. Yunnie aku datang.

SRET

PRANG

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya saat gunting yang sedari tadi ia genggam tiba-tiba terlepas dari tangannya. Punggungnya terasa dilingkupi oleh sebuah kehangatan. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat saat sadar bahwa kehangatan itu berasal dari sosok lain.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Aku mohon jangan bertindak bodoh. Yunho Hyung pasti tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Kau harus bangkit. Yunho Hyung pasti menginginkanmu untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya."

Hening. Hanya menyisakan sebuah isakan menyayat hati yang tercipta dari plumy itu. Sementara Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Biarlah. Untuk kali ini ia ingin memeluk tubuh ringkih itu sebelum ia harus pergi esok hari. Menjalani hari-harinya di negeri matahari terbit sana.

. . .

Tiga bulan kemudian

Kyuhyun terdiam di ruang keluarga. Tangannya sedari tadi membuka-buka sebuah majalah pakaian anak-anak. Ia akan tersenyum kecil saat ada satu barang yang menarik hatinya.

"Mommy~ Mommy."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat suara nyaring seorang anak berusia 3 tahun setengah itu menggelegar di ruang keluarga. Ia tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sosok kecil yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Aigoo~ anak mommy habis dari mana hm?" Kyuhyun membawa sosok itu kepangkuannya. Mencium pipi gembil berlesung pipi itu dengan gemas.

"Henly cadi habic bermain dengan, Wookie Hyung dan Yecung Hyung. Meleka punya kula-kula Mommy. lucuuu cekali." Bocah yang menamai dirinya Henly itu berceloteh panjang lebar pada sang Eomma. Sambil sesekali tangannya bergerak-gerak menunjukkan keantusiasannya dalam bercerita. Kyuhyun hanya sesekali membalas celotehan bocah itu. Terkekeh geli saat bocah itu meunjukkan raut imut yang menggemaskan.

TBC

this is for you guys. maaf jika chapter ini terasa datar. semoga tidak mengecewakan. jika teman-teman mempunyai kritik dan saran teman-teman bisa menuliskannya di kotak review dibawah ini.

jo juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada teman-teman yang masih mau membaca fict gaje buatan jo dan juga memberikan setitik semangat kepada jo untuk tetap meneruskan cerita ini.

ohya sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari tetangga yang memang turun ranjang. suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan kemudian dia menikah dengan adik dari almarhum suaminya.

salam hangat untuk teman-teman semua

see you on the next chapter~ *kecup basah*


End file.
